goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Clive Rowe
Cive Rowe is an English actor. Biography Born in Oldham, Lancashire, he studied at Guildhall School of Music and Drama, he had a number of television roles including in Harry Hill, Doctor Who and as Duke Ellington in Tracy Beaker. He also appeared in films including Manderlay and Beauty and the Beast. Singing Rowe sang in a number of stage musicals, taking on small roles before playing the co-protagonist Judas Iscariot in Jesus Christ Superstar and winning an Olivier Award for his role as Nicely-Nicely Johnson in Guys and Dolls. He also had roles in less well known plays including Caroline, or Change, Lost in the Stars and The Light Princess, as well as being part of a double act with David Burt in two productions, The Fantasticks and Kiss Me, Kate respectively. Film Beauty and the Beast (2017) *Days in the Sun Stage Carmen Jones (1991) *Whizzin' Away Along de Track (contains solo lines) *Poncho de Panther from Brazil (contains solo lines) *Finale The Challenge (1992) Carousel (1992) *(When I Marry) Mister Snow (contains solo lines) *When the Children Are Asleep (duet) *This Was a Real Nice Clambake (contains solo lines) *Geraniums in the Winder (solo) Once on this Island (1994) *And the Gods Heard Her Prayer(contains solo lines) *Forever Yours (contains solo lines) *Ti Moune's Dance *Forever Yours (Reprise)(contains solo lines) Jesus Christ Superstar (1995) *Heaven on Their Minds (solo) *What's the Buzz/Strange Thing Mystifying (contains solo lines) *Everything's Alright (contains solo lines) *Damned For All Time/Blood Money (contains solo lines) *The Last Supper (contains solo lines) *The Arrest (contains solo lines) *Judas' Death (contains solo lines) *Superstar (contains solo lines) Company (1995) *Company (contains solo lines) *The Little Things You Do Together (contains solo lines) *Sorry-Grateful (contains solo lines) *Have I Got A Girl for You (contains solo lines) *Side by Side by Side/What Would We Do Without You? (contains solo lines) *Have I Got A Girl for You (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Finale Ultimo (contains solo lines) Guys and Dolls (1996) *Fugue for Tinhorns (contains solo lines) *The Oldest Established (contains solo lines) *Guys and Dolls (duet) *Luck Be a Lady *Sit Down, You're Rocking the Boat (contains solo lines) Simply Heavenly (2003) *Did You Ever Hear the Blues? (contains solo lines) Carolyn, or Change (2006) The Dryer *The Dryer (duet) *I Got Four Kids (contains solo lines) *Rose Recovers (contains solo lines) *Carolyn and Noah Fight (contains solo lines) The Bus *The Bus (solo) Into the Woods (2007) *Act One Prologue (contains solo lines) *The Cow as White as Milk/The Spell is On My House (duet) *Maybe They're Magic (duet) *Maybe They're Magic (reprise)(solo) *It Takes Two (duet) *Act Two Prologue (contains solo lines) *Your Fault (contains solo lines) *No More (duet) *No One Is Alone (Part 2)(contains solo lines) *Act Two Finale (contains solo lines) Lost in the Stars (2009) *Thousands of Miles (solo) *The Search (contains solo lines) *The Little Grey House (contains solo lines) *Lost in the Stars (contains solo lines) *O Tixo, Tixo, Help Me (solo) The Fantasticks (2010) *Try to Remember (contains solo lines) *It Depends On What You Pay (contains solo lines) *I Can See It (duet) *Round and Round (contains solo lines *Try to Remember (reprise)(solo) The Wiz (2011) *Mean Ole Lion (solo) *Kalidah Battle (contains solo lines) *Be a Lion (duet) *Lion's Dream (contains solo lines) *Emerald City Ballet (Psst)(contains solo lines) *Everybody Rejoice (contains solo lines) *Who Do You Think You Are? (contains solo lines) Kiss Me, Kate (2012) *Brush Up Your Shakespeare (duet) The Light Princess (2013) *My Own Land (contains solo lines) *Queen Material (contains solo lines) *The Gauntlet (contains solo lines) *The Solution (contains solo lines) *Proverbs & Let the Bells Ring & God, the Horror (contains solo lines) Gallery rowenicely.png|'Nicely-Nicely Johnson' in Guys and Dolls. rowedryer.jpg|'The Dryer' in Caroline, or Change. Burtbellomy.jpg|'Bellomy' and Hucklebee in The Fantasticks. rowelion.jpg|'Lion' in The Wiz. Burtrowegangsters.jpg|'The Gangsters' in Kiss Me, Kate. Rowe, Clive Rowe, Clive